bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emergence in Gaisen, Dávila
All was quiet in Gaisen Town, Hollow attacks seemed to have been slowed in the past week. Sitting on the roof of an apartment complex, Masayoshi was lost in thought. Images of Kitano raced through his head, and he couldn't help but feel something about the young Quincy. "I could use a drink." he said laying back. Placing his hands into his pocket, he was immediately saddened to find no cash in them. Letting out a sigh, his eyes slowly closed and he nodded off. Minutes later, a slice opened in the sky. Appearing to "rip" open, the outline of a figure could be made out inside of the hole. Stepping through, a tall young man with a white mask and brown hair jumped out and landed in the sky above Gaisen. "So, this is the site of the massive Spiritual source." he said to himself. Feeling the immense amount of Spiritual Power leaked into the area, Masayoshi quickly awoke. "A Hollow...." he thought as his Shinigami self jumped from the Gigai he was in. The body dropped to the floor, and he sprung into the sky his Zanpakuto in hand. In the distance, he saw a shaded figure from behind glancing around the area. Seconds behind the figure, he readied for a slice hoping to fatally damage the Hollow. In a split second, Masayoshi's Zanpakuto clashed against the Hollows hand. "Heh..." the Hollow softly spoke. Knocking Masayoshi back, the Hollow unsheathed what appeared to be a Zanpakuto at his waist. "You're not a Hollow are you?" Masayoshi asked lifting his blade a little higher. "You're more complicated then a Hollow, an Arrancar would be a better suited word." he said as reiatsu surged around him. "I'm simply here for business." the Arrancar said pointing his Zanpakuto at Masayoshi. "If you get in my way, I will kill you Shinigami." he said. Smirking at the Arrancar, a white mask began to pour over Masayoshi's face. His own reiatsu began to surge around him, taking a shady black color. "How bout you try and kill me." Masayoshi chimed. "That mask..." the Arrancar thought. Quickly disappearing, the Arrancar reappeared behind Masayoshi. "Cero" he called as a poked the air and a small orb began to charge with reiatsu. Firing, it was a split second from hitting Masayoshi. Disappearing, Masayoshi reappeared in the air above. Reiatsu poured over him, creating a bright flash. When the flash dwindled, he was know wielding two black broad swords. Slicing down, the blades went straight for the Arrancar. Raising his arm up, the blades slammed into his bare skin and didn't seem to effect him. "Remember my name, Dávila Leggoreta former Noveno Espada." he said knocking away both of the swords and going straight for Masayoshi's neck. Time seemed to slow down as Dávila's hand grasped Masayoshi's neck. He felt the air flow to his lungs stop, he tried to reach out and grab Dávila. To no avail, his eye sight began to fade seeing only smirk that Dávila flashed. ....Mein Gott An small circle appeared on Dávila's helm followed by the sounds of a wire being pulled. Suddenly, an arrow lodged itslef within his helm knocking him down to the ground in turn, releasing his grip on Masayoshi. Falling to the ground, he began to gasp for air faintly seeing a familiar figure in the distance. "I sensed the increased amount of Spiritual Power in the area. I'm surprised you haven't done the job." the figure said coming into view. "Heh, Ki- Kitano" Masayoshi said giving a small smile. Standing up, Dávila sighed as he wrapped his hand around the reiryoku arrow lodged in his mask. "Wasn't strong enough to pierce my hierro, but you busted my mask..." he said ripping it out and tossing the arrow to the side. Falling to the ground, it dissipated into the air. Lifting up his Zanpakuto, he quickly disappeared and appeared above Kitano. Sensing Dávila behind him, he quickly pulled out a small silver tube and tossed it back. Confused at the tube, he watched as Kitano quickly disappeared. The tube while still in mid-air exploded capturing Dávila in its blast. Appearing next to Masayoshi, Kitano let out his hand for Masayoshi. Confused, Masayoshi grasped it and was lifted back up. "What is this guy?" Kitano asked. "An Arrancar.... but he seems different then others I've encountered." Masayoshi said kicking up one of his two swords that happened to lie next to him. Dust and debris scattered in the air from Kitano's Ginto tube explosion. Stepping from the cloud, Dávila readied himself and pointed his sword in Kitano and Masayoshi's generally direction. Swaying it to the right, it began to surge with spiritual power. With one quick movement he sliced the air, sending an arc shaped energy blast directly towards the two. Both using their own methods of agility, Kitano got close to the ground and Masayoshi jumped into the air. "Tenran!" Masayoshi called swiping down his Zanpakuto sending a blast of wind towards Dávila. Tilting his blade horizontally, Dávila took the impact of the Kido and simply shrugged it off. Suddenly, an arrow shot towards Dávila from behind and quickly pierced his back. Slightly creaking his head, he saw the small blue circle on the ground behind him. "What a technique.... even able to pierce my Hierro." Dávila said. Smirking at the Arrancar, he casually moved his hand to the right. "That was more than an arrow." he said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a thick beam of light shot through Dávila from behind where the arrow struck. Ripping through his Hierro and skin, he quickly fell to the ground. All he was able to muster was a cough, which came with some blood. Using this time to get an attack in, Masayoshi quickly lunged. Lightning charged around his Zanpakuto as he went for a strike. Slamming down, a bolt of lightning exploded onto Dávila with full force. Seemingly dead, Dávila's body laid across the floor. Both Kitano and Masayoshi walked towards the body, with Masayoshi leaning down towards it. "He dead?" Kitano asked as his bow dissipated. Suddenly, the body exploded from this air knocking the two back a few feet. Standing in the sky, was a fully intact and unharmed Dávila. Fiddling at something behind him, he pulled out a small black cube. "Goodbye, my Spirit loving friends." he said as the black cube enveloped him and quickly imploded him away. Kitano, glancing up was amazed at the skill of an Arrancar. "Shinigami, did you manage to do it?" he asked lifting himself up. Masayoshi with his face to the ground, lifted his head and beamed a smile. In his hand was a piece of the cracked portion of Dávila's mask. "I have a friend who can analyze this." Masayoshi said as he pocketed the small piece. "So..... do you still want to kill me where I stand?" he asked leaning back onto a rock. Letting out a "Hmph", Kitano began to walk away. "I see potential in you, my friend...." Kitano said waving his hand back with his head slightly turned. Giving a half-assed smile he quickly disappeared. "Hahaha...." Masayoshi said looking up at the sky. "Seems this place is going to get interesting soon." he thought.